Heartbreak
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: A one shot. SS at the beginging sad but later a happy ending. thats all i can say. Lemon


Heartbreak

By Kawaii Bell

**Disclaimer** _**I do not own **Cardcaptor Sakura****_Please Read and Review!

An 11-year-old girl walked along the park pathway. This girls name is Sakura Kinomoto. She is the master of the clow cards. Sakura sat on a swing swinging back and forth. "Sakura!" a voice came. "Syaoran! I'm so glad that you came back." Sakura said as she got up and hugged Syaoran. "Sakura I'm sorry but I only came back to tell you that I'm going back to Hong Kong and I'm not coming back." Syaoran said. "Your lying Syaoran you can not go back to Hong Kong because I love you." "Sakura I'm sorry but I don't love you Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura ran off crying. "I'm so sorry Sakura but I had to break your heart. The elders made me do it I am truly sorry." Syaoran said as he sat on the swing as he began to cry. Sakura Sakura pov "I can not believe he told me that. That he doesn't love me. But I love him so much it hurts." I told my self as I cried on my bed. I fell asleep.

It had been seven years since Syaoran had visited. Sakura had grown into a young woman. A desirable body by any man and long beautiful hair and a pair of emerald eyes. Her eyes no longer sparkled or shined. She had changed so much that no one recognized her when she started high school. Sakura got dressed in a nice skirt that reached her knees and a tight shirt hugging her perfect breasts. Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out the door and drove to school. Today was her first day of her senior year. She made it on time and sat down at her chair. Tomoyo moved to china a few years ago. And her Sakura cards disappeared seven years ago. "Class sit in your chairs now. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Xiao Lang, and he is joining us from china." The teacher said as a boy with blond hair and amber eyes walked in. "Hello my name is Xiao Lang and I'm from china." Xiao Lang said coldly.

' He sounds just like Syaoran but it can't be.' Sakura said getting a cold glare in her eyes as he looked into them. 'Wow her eyes are just like Sakura's but she cant be them her hair is long and curly' Syaoran thought. "Xiao Lang please sit behind Sakura. Please raise your hand." The teacher said as Sakura raised her hand as Xiao Lang sat down behind Sakura. Sakura sat there with out introducing herself or anything as the teacher began the lesson

Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree eating her lunch quietly no one dared to talk to her since she started high school. No one talked to her because she. was so scary looking and she had fighting spirit. Xiao Lang walked up to her. "Hello I'm Xiao Lang." "I already know that I'm not stupid." Sakura said coldly. "You remind me of a person who was really nice, kind and sweet. The total opposite of you." "Well I don't care who this person is. Now leave me alone. I don't want to hear you anymore." Sakura said getting up and leaving her area.

A week before the end of school. It was a peaceful day as Sakura made her way to school in her sports car. Sakura got out of the car and made her way to her first class. Sakura sat in her chair right before class started. Xiao Lang walked in next. "Good morning Kinomoto." Xiao Lang said as he sat behind Sakura. "Hello Li." Sakura said as more students walked in. The teacher walked in and sat down at her desk. "Good morning sensei." "Good morning class now settle down and take a seat and take out your homework." "Yes sensei." The class said taking out their homework. "Ms. Saotome please send down the students Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto." "Sakura and Xiao Lang go down to the principal's office."

"Yes sensei." They said together as they left. Sakura and Xiao Lang walked down the hallways alone along with other ten students. "Yumi were you also called to the principal's office?" "Yes. So where you Sakura?" "Yep. I wonder why." Sakura said as they arrived at the office and the ten students walked into the principal's office when the door shut and locked. "Wha the?!" Sakura said. A several men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed everyone and tied them up. "Let go of me!" Sakura said. "Shut up little girl." A man said as she was smacked on her cheek.

"Now listen here you are our hostage." "Why us?" "Well kids. We want a million dollars from the government so we're holding students hostage." "You wont get away with this!" Sakura said as she glowed pink and her ropes disappeared. "What the hell is going on?!" one of the men said. "She got loose with out anything." Sakura just looked at them. "I said you are not getting away with this and I am going to stop you." Sakura said. "And I am going to help her." Xiao Lang said as he released his aura and got loose.

"You have magic?" "Well duh everyone in the Li clan dose well maybe with a few exceptions like my cousin Meiling." At the mention of Meiling's name Sakura's eyes opened wide. "You know Meiling?!" "Yes she's my cousin." Xiao Lang said coldly. Just then Sakura glowed pink and a book came out of her and released a bunch of cards. "Some how these cards seem familiar? Oh yeah! The Sakura cards!" Sakura said as a smile came upon her face. "I thought I lost you guys." Sakura said hugging the Sakura book to her.

"You're the mistress of the Sakura cards? So it is you Sakura I knew it but how did you become so cold?" Xiao Lang asked. Sakura looked at him funny forgetting in the situation that they were in. "It's me Syaoran Li." Xiao Lang said as Sakura looked shocked. She shook it off and took out a card, Erase. "Key that holds the power of the stars show your true form before me the mistress of the Sakura cards. Release!" Sakura chanted as she took the key that appeared around her neck and it turned into a staff.

"What the!? What is it?" The men said together. "Sakura what is that thing you're holding?" Yumi asked. "I'm sorry Yumi I can't tell you, you know too much already." Sakura said pulling out another card, time. "What are you going to do Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Erase, erase all the memories of what happened to the people with no magic and erase the ropes around the people here Erase!" Sakura said, as everyone looked confused at her mentioning magic. "Now Time bring us back to the beginning of school Time!"

Sakura said hitting on the cards as the magic began its effect. After school and graduation ceremony "Sakura we have to talk." Syaoran said chasing Sakura. "What is there to talk about you broke my heart seven years ago and I have been hurting ever since, how do you think I feel?! Syaoran!" Sakura said stopping and facing Syaoran with tears in her eyes. "It pains me to see you like this Sakura I'm sorry that I broke your heart. It hurts me too." Syaoran said as he took her hand and led her to his apartment. "Sakura I am truly sorry that I broke your heart. I also broke my heart." Syaoran said. As Sakura's tears fell down rapidly. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura as she cried on his shoulder. "But why did you do it? If you loved me?"

"I do love you Sakura, I did it because the elders of my clan forbade me to love you. But every day I was in china I missed you so much that I gave up my title of leader of the richest clan in the world for you and that's why I came back to you." Syaoran said as he looked into Sakura's shining eyes. "Syaoran I love you." Sakura said holding onto Syaoran. "So do I Sakura." Syaoran said as he took Sakura's lips in a sweet kiss. Syaoran slipped his tongue inside of Sakura's mouth. "Syaoran we shouldn't be doing this without…"

"Sakura create something a pill or something whatever." Syaoran said. As Sakura created a birth control pill and drank it. "Happy?" Sakura said as she went back into bed. "Yep. Now lets continue." "Syaoran where are we going to collage at?" "I don't know do you have money for the fees?" "Yes, my mother made sure I went to the top collage in Tokyo. I'm already paid for and I can take one person with me." Sakura said smiling. "Alright Syaoran your coming with me. But we have three months until we start our freshmen year in collage." Sakura said smiling. "I love that smile Sakura."

"Thank you Syaoran in a few days I'm going to get rid of my apartment and we'll go and rent an apartment in Tokyo." "Okay sounds like a plan to me. And I will have to get rid of my apartment and take out all my savings from my safe." A few days later "Are you ready to leave? Syaoran?" "Yes coming I need you to shrink the last things left." "Okay Syaoran Little card do your job." Sakura said as Little shrunk everything and Syaoran put it in his one suitcase.

"Lets go now." Sakura said. Tokyo, Sakura and Syaoran's new apartment "Were here Sakura." "Wow Syaoran you know how to find nice apartments." "Yep after all I found my apartment. Now lets unpack." Syaoran said taking out couches and items. "Syaoran there is only one bedroom." "Oh no they said this was their biggest apartment and they said also it was the last one." "We'll have to make do with what we have." Sakura said as she went into the kitchen to put the fridge. As soon as everything was in place Sakura used the Big card on the things. "All done just one more detail."

Sakura said walking into the bedroom and creating a huge king-sized bed. "Oh we're going to have fun on this bed." Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura from behind. "Yes we are going to have fun, but if you mess up you are sleeping on the couch." "Ohh I better behave. Because I don't want to miss what you're going to do to me." Syaoran said nibbling on Sakura's neck. "Sorry to stop you Syaoran but we need to go to the collage right now so I can tell them."

Sakura said moaning. "Do we have to? Your skin tastes so good." "Well buster I hear that a leather couch tastes yummy when your sleeping on it." Sakura said making her voice sound treating. "Okay I get it lets go then." Syaoran said getting the car keys and driving off with Sakura. "Its all set miss Kinomoto." "Thank you miss. Here are your schedules." "Thank you miss. Well see you on the first day of school." Sakura said leaving with Syaoran behind her. "Sakura are you going to act all cold this year?" "Yep. I am going to you got a problem?" Sakura said turning around in a challenging way. "No not at all but will you be cold with me?" "Of course not Syaoran. But I will be a little overprotective on what belongs to me, meaning you." Sakura said grabbing his collar.

"You better not have any eyes for any one except for me." Sakura said with a glare on her eyes. "Okay but it better be the same for me." Syaoran said as he pulled her closer to him. "You got yourself a deal buster." Sakura said getting out of his grip and walking to the car. "Sakura. Where are you?" Syaoran asked as he walked out of the bedroom he was sleeping while Sakura watched t. v. on the bed. "In the bathroom, come and join me." Sakura said as a smirk appeared on her face. But Syaoran couldn't see. Syaoran walked into the bathroom and it was covered in flowers and the sink and the toilet was gone.

Sakura was wearing a robe that hugged all her curves perfectly. She walked slowly as Syaoran swallowed. She stopped in front of him and saw that his member was up wetting his pants. Sakura smiled and stripped Syaoran of his clothes and she took off her robe revealing her body. Sakura stood on her tipy toes and kissed Syaoran. "Join me in the bath." "Any time Sakura." Syaoran said as he walked into the tub with Sakura. He slowly began to kiss her and her body as his member was exploring Sakura's inside. "Hummm. You feel so tight and hot." Syaoran said exploring Sakura's mouth.

"That was a nice bath. Sakura." "I know it was good. Now what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. "I want to sleep with you in my arms." Syaoran said as he grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and placing her on the bed and placing himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Soon they both fell asleep. "Wow the first day of collage. I can't wait." Sakura said as they got into the car and drove off. Sakura was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink short-sleeved shirt. The shirt was low cut shirt showing a little cleavage. Syaoran was wearing a white muscle shirt and black cargo pants. They arrived at school and got out of the green sport car.

"Amazing we've been at collage for a year now." Sakura said. "Yes Sakura. It's been so long I forgot. Because I have you with me." Syaoran said kissing Sakura's lips. Ding dong ding dong "We need to answer the door." Sakura said. "Okay I'll answer it." Syaoran said letting go of Sakura and answering the door. "Hello." Syaoran said as he opened the door. "Xiao Lang!" a woman said. "Mother! Come in, how are you?" Syaoran said opening the door all the way and letting her inside the apartment. "I'm fine Xiao Lang." Yelan, Syaoran's mother said. "Mother sit down on the couch I put some tea on." Syaoran said going to the kitchen. "Hello Mrs. Li." Sakura said bowing to the woman. "Here you go mother." Syaoran said handing his mother her teacup.

"Mother what brings you to Japan?" "I have come to bring you back to Hong Kong." "But mother I can't leave Sakura. She's done so much for me." "We'll bring her back with us also." "But what about collage?" Syaoran asked. "You'll study at home and you have gotten back the title of leader. " Yelan said. "But mother I have decided to marry Sakura." "Okay son you can marry her and continue your studies in china." "Yes mother. As you wish." Syaoran said sipping his tea. "Sakura are you okay with this." "Of course Syaoran I don't mind moving to china I've always wanted to go." Sakura said smiling at Syaoran.

"Now that's settled were leaving back to china immediately and you will marry Sakura as soon as possible so you can take over the title." Yelan said. "Okay mother by the way this is Sakura Kinomoto the mistress of the Sakura cards." "Nice to meet Sakura." Yelan said. "Welcome little brother!" four girls said hugging Syaoran. "Let go of me! Hug Sakura, she's used to this." Syaoran said as a girl stepped next to him. The girls noticed her and let go of him and hugged Sakura. "Ahh! Let go of me!" Sakura said the four girls were hugging her. "Shield. Repel the four girls gently and make them land on the couch."

Sakura said as they went flying to the couch. "Ahh." They said as they landed on the couch. "Sisters that's what you deserve." Syaoran said as he walked over to them. "Your lucky Sakura is a softy." He said mocking them. "Little brother why didn't you tell us that she was the card mistress?!." "Because you never asked and plus it was fun to watch you land on the couch." "I'm sorry girls I'm Sakura Kinomoto, the clow card mistress sorry about that it's just since Tomoyo left I'm not used to being hugged." "You mean Chibi clow reed's wife."

"Yep I didn't know she married." "SAKURA!" "TOMOYO!!" Sakura said running to Tomoyo and hugging her. "I missed you Tomoyo!" Sakura said choking her. "Sakura could you let me go." "Yes sorry." Sakura said smiling. "It's nice to see you smile again Saku." "Yep its nice to smile." Sakura said. "Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Eriol said coming down the steps. "Of course how could I forget you Eriol after all you're my half daddy." Sakura said hugging him. "Nice to hear that Sakura." Eriol said. "So my cute descendent your back." "Shut it Eriol." Syaoran said getting mad. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as Sakura and Syaoran shared a sweet kiss. They walked down the isle smiling.

The end.


End file.
